A Prolonged Love Story
by FancyNewWeasley
Summary: It is no longer a matter of if they'll get together now it's just when. Okay so basically I can't come up with a summary. Not updating anymore.
1. Summer: The Burrow

Ron looked out the window in anticipation. If someone asked what he was doing, he would've said he was thinking. However, he was really waiting anxiously for Hermione's arrival. Harry would be coming to the Burrow tomorrow and Bill and Fleur's wedding would take place in 3 days. He had been waiting forever. When was she going to get here?

_I bet she's decided not to come. I bet she'll just owl Harry saying she wishes she could come but can't stand anymore time with me and she'll just see him at school._ A wicked voice in Ron's head cackled. It sounded horribly like Malfoy.

Ron was about to check Hermione's most recent letter to make sure he had got the time and date right when he saw a Muggle car pull up outside. Hermione's parents had insisted on driving her to the Burrow because it was probably safer and they basically were stalling the separation from their daughter. Ron watched as Ginny raced out to meet Hermione and decided he should do the same. He made his way down the stairs slowly, for he feared running to greet her might make him seem over eager.

He casually walked out to where the car was and saw Hermione embracing her mother and saying things like "Really, I'll be fine". The thin curly haired woman smiled at her daughter then took notice of Ron.

"You must be Ron," she said and for some reason smirked at Hermione. "Hermie, dear you said he was attractive, but I had no idea he was this handsome!" Mrs. Granger exchanged a knowing look with Ginny that Ron felt was out of place because Hermione's mother and his sister had never even formally met. Mrs. Granger's comment made Ron and Hermione both turn exquisite shades of red.

"Mum!" shrieked Hermione, "really…where you come up with…never told you anything of the sort!" Hermione was obviously disgruntled and was in a fit of rambling.

"Uh…" Ron struggled with how to deal with the awkward situation," Nice to see you again too Mrs. Granger. I don't believe we ever properly met." He extended his hand and she shook it energetically. She and Ginny were still smirking and Hermione was still a tad frenzied, but Ron seemed to regain composure. He didn't think, however, that Mr. Granger's cold stare when Ron shook his hand was deserved. Mrs. Granger didn't seem to think so either because she leaned in and whispered to Ron, "Oh ignore him dear. He's just a bit upset about how much Hermione likes you. Fatherly instinct to be a bit jealous when he isn't the only man in his daughter's life." With this she winked at Ron.

"Well Harry is too. I mean, we both are… in Hermione's life," Ron said awkwardly, struggling to explain the situation to Hermione's mother.

"Of course, just not in the same way. Hermie talks about Harry like she might talk about a brother and even sometimes like a son she has to look after. She talks about you in an entirely different way."

"Well, she has always liked Harry more. I mean, she seemed closer to him. Favored him. She and I only seem to row," said Ron.

Mrs. Granger smirked once again. "I know Hermione very well, even though we havent spent too much time together in quite a while. And she puts extra effort into talking about you as casually as she talks about Harry. And she tries desperately to make your relationship out to be as platonic as hers and Harry's."

Hermione then realized that Ron and her mother were talking in hushed voices and that Ron looked a bit startled. She immediately began scolding her mother ("What have you been saying to him? What kind of _untrue_ things have you been filling his head with!"). When se calmed down she embraced her mother once again and then her father and they were off.

Hermione hugged Ginny and told her how dull things were without her. She then turned to Ron and he wasn't sure whether she would interrogate him on what he and her mother had been speaking about or ignore everything. She immediately gave him a hug and told him she had missed him. Ron smiled at her and then bent over to pick up her trunk at the same time she did. They both ignored the "moment" and pretending it never happened the same way they always did. By bickering.

"Honestly Ronald I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own trunk," she said her hands placed firmly on her hips (one of her hands favorite places to place themselves during an argument). Ron really didn't have a comeback; he'd feel foolish if he told her he was just trying to be gentlemanly.

"You're the guest!" he said defensively. He now realized Ginny was gone. She must have gone back inside.

"It's really heavy Ron! I'm used to carrying-"

"- You really think I'm that weak?" Ron said, appalled that she thought she would be able to pick up the trunk and he couldn't. Hermione rolled her eyes but Ron had already picked up the trunk and started off towards the house.

Proud that he had been able to carry the trunk he stood at the foot of the stairs, smirking, and waiting for her to say something.

'Oh bravo Ron," she said, her voice dripping in sarcasm, "You carried my trunk across the yard-"

"-and up the front steps!" yelled Ron, clearly upset for not receiving credit he felt so strongly he deserved.

"You must feel _so_ strong now!" Hermione sneered.

" I am strong! A lot stronger than you give me credit for!"

"Oh really," said Hermione half sounding bored and half daring him to prove it. And he decided he would prove it. Without really thinking about what he was doing he swooped Hermione off her feet. Literally. She shrieked and he smirked. He pranced around the room and she flailed about demanding he put her down. Hermione really could have gotten down if she really wanted to but stayed in his arms; way deep down knowing she liked it there.

So when Fred and George came down the stairs they found Ron holding Hermione bridal-style and exchanged identical grins. They fake casually greeted the pair and Ron instantly dropped Hermione.

"Afternoon brother," said Fred.

"Afternoon _oh-so-obviously_-soon-to-be sister-in-law," said George.

"Ouch! Ronald!" was Hermione's reply seeing as she had just been dumped on the floor.

Ron began to explain but Fred and George said they were off to the shop and Apparated with a double crack. Hermione got up, shot an angry look at Ron then dragged her trunk upstairs to Ginny's room. Ron stuck his tongue out at the staircase that Hermione had just disappeared on. But slowly a grin found it's way onto his face.

Hermione made her way downstairs after she had gotten settled in Ginny's room. She found Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen and immediately asked what she could do to help. Hermione could imagine Mrs. Weasley was stressed with preparing to hold the wedding there soon and she felt Mrs. Weasley could use any help she could get.

"No, no dear you are a guest," said Mrs. Weasley smiling at Hermione.

"Please Mrs. Weasley. You've treated me like family for so long."

Mrs. Weasley turned to look at Hermione and lowered the levitated plate onto the counter. "Hermione, I really haven't though. I treated Harry like he was in the family. Maybe a little better. I'm so sorry dear. You deserved to be just as favored as I favored Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, a genuine look of guilt on her face.

"No, but that's different. Harry has no real family. Of course you took him in as a son. Really, Mrs. Weasley, I never felt mistreated by you in any way! How many mothers with seven children of her own would take upon two more kids to help along?" Hermione _did_ recall the Easter egg in 4th year, but Mrs. Weasley had been misinformed so that didn't count.

"Oh for heaven's sake Hermione I don't call you Miss Granger. Or maybe I should call you Mrs. Weasley too," Mrs. Weasley winked, "You really should call me Molly. Ok maybe I didn't outright…I suppose I just _knew _from the first time I actually watched you interact with Harry and Ron, you were going to take one of them away. I already considered Harry as good as a son and at first I thought it was you and him," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "I can't believe my radical mix-up looking back," she looked directly into Hermione's eyes, which widened when she realized what Mrs. Weasley was implying.

"Oh, no, no Mrs…I mean _Molly _Ron and I are only friends," she said this with a tone of voice that made her feel like she was speaking to a small child.

"Hermione, I'm the boy's mother. And I've spent a considerable amount of time observing the two of you. There is no need to deny it. I can't be sure if you know it and are only denying it or you are all around denying it or of course you actually believe you aren't in love with him. How _do_ you feel about Ron?" Hermione was a bit startled at Mrs. Weasley's upfrontness. _Upfrontness_? Hermione seriously doubted that was a word.

"Well…I," Hermione wasn't used to not having anything to say. She always had something to say. "To be honest with you I'm not entirely sure," said Hermione, satisfied with her answer. She just wanted this conversation to be over. "Now, what can I do to help?"


	2. Still Summer at the Burrow

(Harry's POV)

Harry was incredibly relieved to be back at the Burrow and rid of the Dursleys forever. Ron and Hermione seemed quite relieved to have him too. He pulled them upstairs to Ron's room almost immediately after his arrival.

"I know I've said I won't go back to Hogwarts, but McGonagall asked me to meet with her, and she convinced me. She was determined to get me to stay; saying how it'll be safer, that we only have a year left and she even woke up Dumbledore's painting, who agreed. I told her that we would go back if we were able to leave the school whenever we need to," Harry rushed through his explanation mainly because he was eager to finally talk to his friends. Hermione looked like she was restraining herself from seeming too thrilled and Ron was obviously relieved.

"Well, that will be good. This way we can study in the library for anything we might need and…"Hermione was off in tangent, listing everything they could use and everything they should practice and study. But Hermione's rant about how they could use the Room of Requirements was interrupted by Ginny waltzing into the room.

"You guys might wanna go outside and help with the reception set up," she notified, "because Mum and Phl…Fleur are arguing over floral arrangements (Ginny rolled her eyes) and if she sees you up here, not doing anything useful…well shes already fuming…" Ginny gave them one last look of warning and swept out of the room.

Harry felt a pang of sadness as he watched her go. He almost considered running after her and telling her to screw everything he said at the funeral. He noticed a twinge of bitterness in her voice, probably because she still thought the three of them were going of on their adventure and leaving her. Harry got up with Ron and Hermione as they made their way downstairs trying to go unnoticed by Fleur and Mrs. Weasley.

(Ginny's POV)

Ginny woke up to the sound of her mother's voice shrieking at her to get up.

"Ginny! It's 9:30! You need to get ready now! Don't you have any mercy for my poor nerves!" Mrs. Weasley stormed out of the room, most likely to wreak havoc on someone else's slumber. Ginny rolled out of bed only because it was the day of the wedding and Ginny would probably be cooked for dinner if she didn't get up immediately. Hermione entered the room right as Ginny finished making her bed.

"Your mum wanted me to help you and Gabrielle get ready. Where is she anyway?" she said, looking around the room as if she expected Gabrielle to jump out of Ginny's trunk. But Hermione didn't have to wait because a younger version of Fleur of about 12 or 13 sauntered into the room. She took one look at Hermione's frizzy, unbrushed hair and Ginny's faded pajamas and snorted. Without a word to either of them (though Ginny didn't know if she even could speak English), she stuck her perfectly manicured hand into Ginny's closest, pulled out her bridesmaid dress and left the room. Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks and Ginny said, "I think I'd choose Fleur over her! I mean shes only, like 11 and she thinks shes _so_ superior. At least Fleur is getting better." And she was. Ginny didn't find Fleur nearly as intolerable as before.

Gabrielle and Fleur's parents had come into town last night, but had preferred an inn to staying at the over-crowded Burrow. Hermione explained that she only knew two hair styling spells, both taught to her by Parvati and Lavender; one she had worn to the Yule Ball, and the other a simple curling spell. Ginny chose to have her hair curled and while Hermione curled strands of hair with her wand, Ginny applied make-up (she had never been fond of putting make-up on magically after she had accidentally painted herself like a clown in third year). Gabrielle re-entered the room again all made-up and in her silky blue bridesmaid dress. She merely glimpsed at Ginny's hair before snorting again. Ginny gave Hermione a look that obviously said _What a pig! _

"Ce n'est pas très distingué, la façon vous vous asseyez," she said. Then seeming to remember that they did not speak French, she said slowly, "Eet iz not verry lady-like ze way you are sitting." Then, she smiled, obviously proud of herself for being able to look down on them in English. Ginny looked down at her legs automatically; they were criss-cross applesauce. Who didn't like sitting criss-cross applesauce?

"It is not very lady-like to snort more than speak," quipped Ginny. Gabrielle looked like she was concentrating very hard before a look of realization dawned on her face and before spinning around and storming out of the room she said, "I vill haff my mozzer do my 'air…Le nerf! être traité cette façon! Quel est ma pensée de soeur! Le pleurnicheur fait des…" Ginny and Hermione could hear her muttering in French out the door and down the hall.

Hermione looked like she very much trying not to laugh and gave in by the time Ginny shrugged and said she deserved it.


	3. Summer at the Burrow: The Wedding Part 1

Sorry this took so long! I LOVE reviews, good or bad so please keep them coming:)

Disclaimer: I tried to think of some clever way of saying "I don't own Harry Potter" but got nothing. Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry was sitting at a table with Ron, Hermione, Fred and George. The ceremony had been quite nice and not incredibly long and boring. He was enjoying the feast (provided by the Delacours, so it was all French) and watching Ginny and Bill dance together while Fleur danced with her father.

Then, Fred and George saluted the trio and made their way over to some of Fleur's cousins. As the song came to an end, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione and mouthed "GET OUT OF HERE" and jerked his head in Ginny's direction as she made her way back to the table. So Ron, being the good friend he is (and acting as a completely objective third party observer with absolutely no personal interest in the matter) sprang into action. As Ginny sat down, he stood up and asked, "Her-mione. Would you care to daance?" It was obvious to anyone that Ron was obnoxiously hinting at Harry and Ginny and surprisingly enough Hermione played along.

"Why, yes Ronald I'd love to," Hermione said loudly in a fake voice.

She got up and smiled at them while Ron made a big deal of winking at the two. After he had seen how happy they had been together and how gloomy they were now, Ron had become much more supportive of their relationship.

But the smugness on their faces immediately drained when the band stuck up a slow song.

"Betcha havent heard this one in a while," said the lead singer.

Harry and Ginny smirked at them and made faces that said "you deserve it".

"It's like fate won't let them go an hour without an awkward moment," Harry said smiling at Ginny.

"Well I reckon fate is a bit pissed they haven't gotten together yet," Ginny said, and although she was smiling, it didn't reach her eyes.

"Yeah…" Harry said, staring at her intently while she seemed determined to look ahead at the dance floor and pretend she didn't see him looking at her. (A.N. Wow! Run on sentence!)

"Gin, would you…uh…like to dance? With me?" Harry asked uncomfortably. Ginny turned to face him and the look on her face didn't give Harry much hope.

"I don't know Harry. I mean, I accept that you have to go and be the hero," she said in a sad, but firm voice, "but dancing with you and being so close to what I could have…it'd be like teasing me," she said. Harry though he spotted something in her expression that said _Convince me anyways. _

"Please?" he said smiling his most charming smile and hoping Ginny thought it was cute. Ginny stared at him for about three seconds before smiling and accepting. The song was already almost half over but they went onto the dance floor anyhow. Harry took this as an opportunity to briefly fill Ginny in on the situation.

"What will you be doing over the summer then?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think I should tell you exactly where I'm going just-"

"Why? Do you think I'd tell anyone. Do you actually think if I was captured, I'd inform the Death Eaters of your whereabouts?" she said, looking offended.

"No, its-" Harry whispered, wishing she would be a little more quiet.

"Do you think I'd follow you? I'm not gonna lie, I do want to come. Honestly, I think its stupid that you're keeping us apart when who knows how much time we have…" Harry thought he saw tears in her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. I really am…" Harry leaned forward and hugged her while still swaying to the music. It took everything in him not to kiss her but he refrained. They rocked back and forth to the music, treasuring it until the song was over.

Next chapter will be Ron and Hermione's dance.

Review! I will give you a smilie parade!


	4. Summer at the Burrow: The Wedding Part 2

Ron could not have felt more awkward. He and Hermione were dancing as uncomfortably stiff as humanly possible.

"Ron, wait. I know this song! They played it at the Yule Ball!" Hermione said suddenly. He listened to the words…

_Don't be scared she wants you to_

_Its hard_

_You must be brave_

_Don't let this moment slip away_

"Yeah! This is the song…" he was about to say it was they song they had fought during but stopped himself from making it any more awkward and finished lamely with, "…the song they played at the Yule Ball." Hermione looked at him. Her stare was a bit chilly. "This is the song that was playing while we were fighting, Ronald," she said with a sigh.He grinned sheepishly and said, "Yeah, we seem to do that a lot," he said. There was a pause and Hermione said"Why do you think we fight _so often? _Like uncommonly often."

"Uh. Probably because we're so different," he could hear Ginny's voice in his head screaming _because you're trying to hide your true feelings! _Ron was fairly sure it wasn't a good sign if the voices in his head were people he was familiar with. He thought for a second before adding, "And…I suppose I like the attention I get from you when we're rowing. I mean you're always focused on books or Harry or the news and…and I guess I w-want a little attention now and again as well," Ron's ears turned beet red and he looked at her nervously, hoping he said the right thing. Her faced softened and he could see the shadow of a smile on her face.

"Well, I see that, I mean, that's understandable. With Harry's celebrity status and all your brothers…and such," she said not meeting his eyes. "I never meant to ignore you or anything," she said. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Its really fine Hermione! It wasn't even that…" Ron was starting to get the feeling that Hermione was on the verge of tears for another reason. "…what's the matter?"

"I'm frightened," she whispered. She looked at him like she had just told him she was pregnant with Malfoy's child and expected Ron to burst into flames.

"Why does it look so painful for you to say that?" Ron asked, forgetting to comfort her out of curiosity.

"I-I don't know. I feel bad. I'm supposed to be strong for Harry and yet there's part of me that wishes I could just stay here and pretend it wasn't happening," she looked up at him, her expression full of shame, "How dreadful is _that_?"

"Its not dreadful 'Mione, its natural. You cant be brave all the time," Ron didn't really know what else he could say so he just left it at that. He then realized just how much more comfortably close he and Hermione had become, so he pulled her even closer. They were sort of swaying slowly now, in a warm, loving embrace, preparing to protect each other in the days to come.

The next chapter will be a few months later, because I'm too lazy to be that detailed. Reviews are lovely.


	5. Mid October: Hogwarts

Draught29/07/2006 21:46:00

Hermione was exhausted. She was busy as ever this year. She had Head Girl duties, NEWTS to fret over, piles upon piles of homework, Animagus studies and all the horcrux research she was doing for Harry. She felt selfish that Ron and Harry had given up Qudditch to work on the search, and she just HAD to be Head Girl. "We wouldn't not let you take it," Ron had said when she had been chosen, " You're the best choice and we know you want it." The thought of Ron made her groan. Her feelings for him were as mixed up as ever. At that moment, he and Harry entered the common room. Hermione didn't even ask where they had been at this time of night.

" 'Mione," said Ron, "head up to bed, it's nearly 1:00 and you need your sleep."

"Since when have you been interested in my sleep habits, Ronald?" snapped Hermione. She didn't mean to be rude, she was just frustrated and stressed; she hadn't been this busy since third year.

" Sorry! Am I not allowed to be concerned for a friend's wellbeing? Maybe if you got some more sleep you wouldn't throw a fit and explode at us-particularly me- all the time for no reason!" Ron said as he sat down and pulled out his Potions book.

"Ugh! I can't deal with this right now Ron!" she stood to storm off but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist.

"No, don't leave 'Mione. I'm sorry; I know you're stressed, we all are," Ron said, an apologetic look on his face.

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. Since when was Ron sympathetic and sensitive? And mildly schizophrenic? Hermione couldn't find anything to say and did her best to ignore the tingling feeling that spread where Ron was still holding her hand. She simply sat down on the loveseat next to him. She pulled out an incredibly thick and old book and began reading. They had gotten a fantastic supply of books from the Room of Requirement on horcruxes, the founders and anything else that might help.

RHrRHrRHrRHr

Harry awoke suddenly. He was surrounded in darkness and definitely not in his own bed. He realized he must have fallen asleep while he was working. He grabbed his wand, whispered Lumos and had to shove his fist into his mouth to stop himself from bursting into laughter at what he saw. There was Hermione and Ron, asleep, and completely intertwined in one another. How they ended up in that position, he wished he knew.

Ron's arm was wrapped around Hermione's waist and her head was snuggled into the crook of his neck. Books were still open on Hermione's lap and she was curled in a little ball. Harry seriously considered running up to him room and getting a camera and wished he could share this moment with Ginny.

Not wanting to wake them up himself, he knocked a nearby book off the table, which created a resounding crash. Hermione woke first. When she realized where she was, her eyes widened and she jumped away from Ron so quickly that she fell right off the sofa. It didn't matter that it was dark; Harry saw her entire face turn bright red. Ron awoke after Hermione's sudden jerk away from him and he too turned as red as his hair. Harry couldn't stop smirking at his two best friends, whose priceless expressions of confusion, horror and anger were ones he'd never forget. But, Harry was sure that there was a part of them that wasn't horrified at all but enjoyed their "snuggle".

"Drop it, Harry," growled Ron. But, both Ron and Hermione knew that Harry would not drop it for ages.


End file.
